This invention relates generally to transparencies, and more specifically the present invention is directed to transparencies with anticurl coatings, and the use of these transparencies in ink jet printing processes, and xerographic imaging and printing processes. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to transparencies comprised of a supporting substrate with an ink receiving layer thereover, and an anticurl layer or layers thereunder, which transparencies are particularly useful in xerographic imaging and ink jet printing processes, including color processes. More specifically, the transparencies of the present invention can be selected for the Xerox Corporation 4020.TM. color ink jet printer wherein curling is avoided or minimized. Additionally, in another embodiment of the present invention there are provided papers for ink jet printing, which papers contain thereover and thereunder the layered coatings illustrated hereinafter with optional fillers such as colloidal silica dispersed in the top ink receiving coating, for example, in an amount of from about 40 to about 60 percent by weight. The coated paper substrates of the present invention may also be incorporated into electrostatographic imaging processes, including color processes.
A variety of transparencies are known, reference for example U.S. Pat. Nos. (1) 3,535,112 which illustrates transparencies with polyamide overcoatings; (2) 3,539,340 wherein transparencies with poly(vinyl chloride) overcoatings are described; (3) 4,072,362 which discloses transparencies with overcoatings of styrene acrylate or methacrylate ester polymers; (4) 4,085,245 wherein there are disclosed transparencies with blends of acrylic polymers and vinyl acetate polymers; (5) 4,259,422 which discloses, for example, transparencies with hydrophilic colloids; (6) 4,489,122 wherein there are disclosed transparencies containing elastomeric polymers overcoated with poly(vinylacetate), or terpolymers of methylmethacrylate, ethyl acrylate, and isobutyl acrylate; and (7) 4,526,847 which discloses transparencies containing coatings of nitrocellulose and a plasticizer. The disclosures of each of the aforementioned patents are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Ink jet printing systems are well known. Thus, for example, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,141, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a composition for ink jet printing comprised of an aqueous solution of a water soluble dye and a humectant material formed of a mixture of a lower alkoxy triglycol, and at least one other compound selected from the group consisting of a polyethylene glycol, a lower alkyl ether of diethylene glycol, and glycerol. According to the disclosure of this patent, the viscosity of the printing inks is subjected to little variation with use in that water is lost by evaporation during recirculation of the ink composition through the jet printer. Moreover, apparently the humectant system disclosed in this patent substantially prevents or minimizes tip drying of the printing ink in the orifice or nozzle during down time of the printer such as when the printer is rendered inoperative.
There are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,653 ink jet compositions containing water soluble wetting agents, a water soluble dye and an oxygen absorber. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,007 describes an ink jet printing composition containing an aqueous solution of water soluble dye and a humectant consisting of at least one water soluble unsaturated compound. Other patents disclosing aqueous inks for ink jet printing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,329; 4,290,072 and 4,299,630, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Ink jet recording methods and ink jet transparencies employing the above-mentioned or similar inks are well known. There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,174, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, an ink jet recording method for producing a recorded image on an image receiving sheet with aqueous inks, and wherein an ink jet is projected onto an image receiving sheet comprising a surface layer containing a pigment, which surface layer is capable of adsorbing a coloring component present in the aqueous ink. Also, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,582 an ink jet recording sheet containing a latex polymer, which can provide images with excellent water resistance properties and high image density by jetting them onto an aqueous ink containing a water soluble dye. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,405, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, describes an ink jet recording sheet comprising a transparent support with a layer comprising 5 to 100 percent by weight of a coalesced block copolymer latex of poly(vinyl alcohol) with polyvinyl(benzyl ammonium chloride), and 0 to 95 percent by weight of a water soluble polymer selected from the group consisting of poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl pyrrolidone), and copolymers thereof.
Other layered coatings for ink jet transparencies include blends of carboxylated polymers with poly(alkylene glycol), reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,850, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference; blends of poly(vinyl pyrrolidone) with matrix forming polymers such as gelatin; or poly(vinyl alcohol) swellable by water and insoluble at room temperature but soluble at elevated temperatures, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,111; and blends of poly(ethylene oxide) with carboxymethyl cellulose as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,954, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
The transparencies of U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,954 do not contain anticurl layers, and in many instances the coatings are present in amounts that cause curling, a problem avoided with the transparencies of the present invention. This problem of curling can also be avoided by coating both sides of the transparency with the ink receiving layer, however, with such transparencies ink is usually undesirably transferred from the printed to the nonprinted side during stacking, a problem avoided, or minimized with the transparencies of the present invention.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,914, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, are transparencies with, for example, a supporting substrate and thereover a blend comprised of poly(ethylene oxide), and carboxymethyl cellulose together with a component selected from the group consisting of (1) hydroxypropyl cellulose; (2) vinylmethyl ether/maleic acid copolymer; (3) carboxymethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose; (4) hydroxyethyl cellulose; (5) acrylamide/acrylic acid copolymer; (6) cellulose sulfate; (7) poly(2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid); (8) poly(vinyl alcohol); (9) poly(vinyl pyrrolidone); and (10) hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose. Also, ink jet papers are illustrated in the aforementioned patent comprised, for example, of a supporting substrate and thereover a blend comprised of poly(ethylene oxide), and carboxymethyl cellulose together with a component selected from the group consisting of (1) hydroxypropyl cellulose; (2) vinylmethyl ether/maleic acid copolymer; (3) carboxymethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose; (4) hydroxyethyl cellulose; (5) acrylamide/acrylic acid copolymer; (6) cellulose sulfate; (7) poly(2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid); (8) poly(vinyl alcohol); (9) poly(vinyl pyrrolidone); and (10) hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose; and dispersed in the blend colloidal silica.
Although the transparencies illustrated in the prior art are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for other transparencies that are useful in ink jet printing processes, electrophotographic imaging and printing processes, including color processes, and that will enable the formulation of images with high optical densities. Additionally, there is a need for transparencies or transparent substrate materials for receiving or containing developed inked images wherein curling is avoided or minimized, and ink does not normally transfer from the printed to the nonprinted side of the transparency during stacking thereof. There is also a need for coated papers that are useful in electrostatographic imaging processes wherein images with excellent resolution and no background deposits are obtained. Another need resides in providing transparencies with coatings that do not block (stick) at, for example, 80 percent relative humidity or lower relative humidities in most embodiments, and at a temperature of 80.degree. F. Further, there is a need for transparencies that avoid or minimize jamming at the fuser roll present, for example in imaging apparatuses, thus shorting the life thereof. Also, there is a need for static free transparencies, that is wherein the static charge thereon is minimized or substantially avoided. These and other needs are achievable with embodiments of the present invention.